The ability to monitor environmental conditions for perishable goods can provide significant value to the supply chain by ensuring that products remain fresh and safe when supplied to the consumer. In some cases, tracking changes in the environmental conditions over time without battery-operated conventional electronics may be desirable for condition verification during the supply process.